The invention is related to conference calling, and more specifically, to systems and methods for establishing and controlling conference call bridges.
The way in which a traditional conference calling bridge can be controlled is somewhat limited. For example, in a traditional conference calling bridge one individual or one telephony device is typically established as the administrator or controller of the conference call. The individual can issue control commands and possibly alter settings for the conference call bridge. However, it is not possible to designate a new individual or telephony device as the administrator. As a result, if the administrator or controller of a conference call must leave the conference call, or becomes disconnected due to a connectivity problem, the conference call may be prematurely terminated against the will of the other conference call participants. Even when the conference call can continue after the administrator has become disconnected, it is impossible for a new individual to act as the administrator and issue control commands.
In addition, in a traditional conference calling arrangement the administrator provides participants with a telephone number to call, and an access code that the participant must enter to gain access to the conference call bridge. Unfortunately, it is possible for one participant to share this information with another individual who the administrator never intended to have present on the conference call bridge. Thus, an administrator typically has only a limited degree of control over who is allowed to join a conference call bridge.
It would be desirable to provide conference call bridges which enable an administrator to exert a greater degree of control. In particular, it would be desirable to provide an administrator with a greater degree of control over who joins a conference call bridge. It would also be desirable to provide the administrator with the ability to designate another individual or another telephony device that is authorized to issue control commands.